Salty and Sweet
by SageK
Summary: Written For Blam Week Theme Kink Day What if Blaine is Sam's guilty pleasure? Especially with caramel and fudge and all sorts of sticky sweet things that Sam just wants to eat off of Blaine…WITHOUT a spoon :) Prompt courtesy of Loki Firefox! (Mixing a bit of AU and Kink!)


Title: Salty and Sweet

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , Kaitlia77 on LJ & AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: R

Summary: Written For Blam Week ~ Theme Kink Day ~ What if Blaine is Sam's guilty pleasure? Especially with caramel and fudge and all sorts of sticky sweet things that Sam just wants to eat off of Blaine…WITHOUT a spoon :) Prompt courtesy of Loki Firefox! (Mixing a bit of AU and Kink!)

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"You don't have to be uncomfortable. Dude, it's okay, I get it. Your guilty pleasure is me."

As Sam spoke, Blaine felt his chest clench in fear and stumbled over a denial. Ignoring Blaine's stammered protest, Sam continued, "I've known all year. Frankly, I'm an attractive guy and you are into dudes and if you weren't into me, I'd probably be pretty offended."

Blaine couldn't quite bring himself to believe what he was hearing. Tentatively, hope and fear clear in his voice, Blaine asked, "You're not freaked out? Because I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I mean you've been there for me throughout this whole Kurt thing…."

"Stop!" Sam spoke over him, authority in his tone. "I love you and I trust you. Nothing is going to change that. And, to tell you the truth, the attention feels good, it's flattering. Let's hug it out." Sam straightened from where he had been leaning on the piano. "Come on! Hug it out."

Smiling as the weight of his secret was lifted from his chest, Blaine rose and let Sam grab him in a tight hug. He was startled for a moment, then relaxed, returning Sam's embrace and enjoying the warmth of him. With a little sigh, he closed his eyes and breathed in Sam's familiar scent, soap and pine and something that was just Sam.

Seconds ticked by and Sam made no move to pull away, keeping his arms wrapped around Blaine. Eventually, Sam spoke. "I've got another guilty pleasure."

"Oh," Blaine said, regretfully drawing back. "What is it?"

Sam opened his mouth as though to speak, then bit his lip, straight, white teeth pinching plump, pink flesh. "I… Come with me," Sam blurted, big palm circling Blaine's wrist as they exited the auditorium.

Blaine wasn't sure where Sam was taking him, but he didn't mind. Trust was a two-way street.

* * *

Standing in Blaine's kitchen, Sam mentally berated himself for losing his nerve. Instead of telling Blaine what he wanted to say, he'd dragged him to the supermarket and bought the fixings for his favorite ice cream sundae. Jars of hot fudge and caramel, a can of whipped cream, sprinkles and maraschino cherries sat on the counter with a tub of Hood vanilla bean ice cream.

Blaine was regarding the spread with concerned eyes. "Sam, ice cream is a treat, not a guilty pleasure," he said softly. "Are you feeling concerned about your body again? You don't need to be. You're wonderful no matter how you look…and you look great."

The fact that Blaine worried about him, new Sam's insecurities and fears and tried over and over to reassure him… No one had ever really taken the time to see him enough to care about doing that. That it was Blaine, awesome, smart, talented, funny, handsome, sweet Blaine, who did…well, Sam had never had a crush on a dude before, but when he figured out what he was feeling you thought it was totally understandable.

Sam wanted to tell him…but somehow he had wound up looking at a bunch of dessert toppings. Time to cowboy up.

"I'm okay," he said, rolling the hot fudge in his hands as Blaine dipped a finger into the caramel and stole a taste. "This isn't my guilty pleasure, actually. I just… Yes."

Curious, Blaine blinked at him and reached for another taste of the caramel. "Yes, what?"

"The question you asked me in the locker room," Sam said in a rush. "My answer is yes."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he breathed, "You do?... What about Brittany?"

"Britt?" Sam asked, blinking in confusion. "We broke up a few weeks ago. She and Santana are back together… And Quinn is involved somehow too… I try not to think about that too much."

"You broke up! I didn't know…."

"It was totally mutual. She still my friend, but she loves Santana so much and I… I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take much for me to fall for you. I like you and I already love you, so…."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, smiling and looking a little dazed. "You'd be so easy to fall in love with…."

"Exactly," Sam murmured, stepping close and taking Blaine's hand, pulling his fingers out of the jar of caramel.

"But you've never…," Blaine hesitated, eyes searching Sam's face. "I'm a guy... Love and attraction are two different…."

Raising Blaine's hand, Sam decided to take a bold step and wrapped his lips around candy covered fingers, sucking the sugary sweetness from Blaine's slightly salty skin.

* * *

Watching his fingers slip past Sam's gorgeous lips, Blaine let out a shuddering breath. It was almost obscene, the sight and feel of Sam sucking caramel off of his fingers, nimble tongue working diligently….

"Oh, God," he moaned, free hand wrapping around the back of Sam's neck even as he pulled his fingers out of Sam's mouth with a pop. Surging up on his toes, he kissed Sam, taste of caramel lingering on his tongue.

Sam's arms went around him, strong and wonderful, pulling Blaine close. As the kiss went on, Blaine felt Sam's cock growing firmer as it pressed against Blaine's lower abdomen through denim and Cheerio uniform.

Well, that answered the question as to whether or not Sam was attracted to him physically.

Suddenly, Sam let out a deep groan and pulled back a bit, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, figuring that if Sam had been having doubts, he would've stepped away, but they were still pressed close together.

"Nothing," Sam murmured, kissing his eyelids in a sweet, soft gesture. "I'm just never going to be able to make a sundae again without thinking about licking caramel off of you… And maybe hot fudge and whipped cream too…."

"Oh," Blaine breathed, feeling his cock twitch at the mental image. "Well, that's… Not today, but someday, if you want, we can totally do that."

A bright grin graced Sam's features. "Yeah? Awesome… So, want to go out with me on Friday? A date, not just bros."

Returning his smile, Blaine nodded. "I'd like that."

A few months later, on a hot July day, Sam got to enjoy his Blaine sundae... And it was only fair for Blaine to sample a Sam sundae of his own shortly thereafter.


End file.
